Viridian Flame Chronicles (Prototype)
by DaViridianFlame
Summary: Beep Boop. Here's a Prototype.


The year is 2013, midsummer. Lights and noise fill the air, as the U.S. National Air Force Museum carries out their yearly celebration of the 4th of July. Nearby, in the small forest occupying it, a group of young men and women carry out their own party in celebration. With their lit bonfire and noisy attitudes, they rival the explosions of fireworks going off at the Museum. An older man, covered in ornaments and a long bath robe, sits on top of a pile of beer cans, as if some sort of throne to him. His sharp teeth shine in the burning fire in front of him as he smirks at those around him. Soon, the bodyguards around the party close into the circle, bearing long combat knives. The party-ers realize what's going on, and huddle close to the fire, scared looks in their eyes. The bodyguards start to rush in, but are stopped by a green light shooting into the sky. A gust of extremely strong winds blows out the bonfire, the only lights now were the fireworks from out in the distance. Sounds of crunching leaves and people sprinting ring through the forest, accompanied by a loud battle cry of a young man.

"Vlad The Impaler, I've come for the remains of your soul, you pedophilic bastard!"

Three figures pop out from the forest, tossing the bodyguards to the ground. The party-goers run away in confusion, staying away from the fights. Flashes from the exploding fireworks show their faces from time to time, as the figures pummel the now mutating faces of the guards. One male, two females. All around the age of 18-20. The three of them are clad in light kevlar armor, with a matching symbol on the shoulder, a maverick. The guards surrounding them churn and twist, forming into freaks of nature, the undead. Flesh falling off and their eyes turning blank.

Male: "We were right on the money this time! Alright, let them have it!" *Pulls his fist back, a gauntlet forming around his knuckles* *Throws his fist out, blasting the undead's head off with a crunch*

Vlad, not knowing what to do, sat in his seat, his hand crushing the glass cup in his hand, blood pouring down the pile of beer cans. His body forms into something unworldly, growing tall and lean. He lets out a blood-curdling scream as a new figure lands in front of him, rushing up and goes to pierce Vlad's heart with a long katana, lit aflame with a green fire. Vlad leaps up, wings sprouting from his back.

Vlad: *Hisses* "You again?! You children will follow me to the ends of the Earth, won't you?"

Katana Wielder: *Holds blade up to his face, showing his face* "Well, you're very special to me Vlad. Not every day you get to slay a vampire who goes out specifically to harm small children. You hit the wrong nerve with that one buddy."

Vlad: "Always ruining my fun, boy…"

Katana Wielder: "Don't fret over the small stuff. Once I cut off that head of yours, there won't be anymore fun to ruin!"

The boy runs up and climbs on top of the throne, jumping at Vlad. Vlad simply flies higher, the boy's face shows a naive shocked expression, as he falls back down.

Vlad: "You uhh, you didn't think this one through all the way. Huh?"

Katana Wielder: "Fuck, meeeee!"

As the boy gets closer to the ground, one of the females of his team throws her weapon out to him, a long curved scythe, and disappears with a lightning flash. She reappears in the air, grabbing her weapon and reaching for the boy's hand.

Scythe Wielder: "Next time Michael, think before you act!" *Throws him back up at Vlad*

Michael: *A wide grin forms on his face* "Thanks for the tip, sis!"

Vlad hardly has time to dodge out of the way as Michael seeps his blade into Vlad's shoulder, arching back and grabs hold of his neck from behind.

Michael: "All part of the plan, Vlad! Hahaha!" *Climbs up, wrapping his legs around Vlad's neck and placing his blade against his neck* "You wanna get us both on the ground before I send you to the Reaper's boat?"

Vlad: "You really are a fool. If I die up here, you'll surely break most of the bones in your body. In which case-!"

Vlad nose dives down at the embering bonfire.

Female: "Ahh, Michael! Quick, Blake!"

The male with the strange gauntlets moves his fists in a pushing motion towards Vlad, a blast of wind rushing forward, therefore slowing the descent, making Vlad rush face-first into the ground. Michael stands proudly on top of his back, as if he just bagged a deer after a good hunt.

Michael: "Thanks for the help guys. Would have been a goner for sure!" *Sheathes his blade, pressing the sheathe against Vlad's head*

Blake: *Irritated* "How about next time, you think before you leap? Alice, mind keeping our buddy secure while we tie him up?"

The scythe-wielder, Alice, moves in and holds the blade up to Vlad's neck as the rest put glowing bonds around his wrists.

Vlad: "What, aren't going to take my head like you threatened you would? You really are, what do the kids say these days? All bark, no bite?" *Snickers*

Michael plants his foot in Vlad's face, chipping a fang out of his mouth.

Michael: "I bite as hard as I bark, you old coot. Speaking of talking though, we need some answers out of you. It's what we came for."

Female: "Michael, I would appreciate it if he CAN talk to us."

Michael: *Moves foot off Vlad's face* "Sorry, was I being too aggressive again, Joan? Hehe…"

Joan: "Hmm, just enough. Now Vlad deary, mind giving us a reason why we found you out here in the middle of the U.S.? Last we checked you were in the middle-east, trying to start a terrorist group."

Vlad: "Ugh…" *Flexes jaw* "It was kind of hard to keep doing that, you know, when you shut me down. I needed fresh recruits, a clean slate if you will."

Joan: "You were in a rough spot, I doubt you had funds to get over here normally."

Vlad: "I have ways of getting around, you know that. A few dead bodies here, a family fortune sucked dry there-"

Joan: "We would have heard reports of such incidents. You got here legitimately. So, that leaves one way in…"

Alice: *Stepping forward, eager* "Who was your contact?"

Vlad: *Cackles* "My my my, you seem eager. You pulling cards out of a hat to see who it was?"

Alice: "Michael. Bite."

Michael shrugs, kicking Vlad back onto the ground.

Vlad: -Growling in pain- "Gods damn it, that hurts like hell!"

Michael: "You're undead right dude? You'll be fine."

Blake: "The faster you talk the less painful this can be." -Yawns- "Come on, it's getting late."

The bushes around them start to rustle, causing them to look away from Vlad.

Vlad: "Ahh, finally. He's sent me help."

Joan: "Blake and I will handle whatever's out there. Keep an eye on Vlad."

Joan and Blake leave, leaving Alice and Michael to watch over Vlad.

Michael: "Sooooo…"

Vlad: "So?"

Alice: "So indeed."

Michael: "Gah. I'm stuck with the introverted bunch."

Alice: "Well one of them doesn't like you and the other is a vampire."

Michael: "You're a vampire?"

Alice: "Ugh. Why do I have to put up with you?"

Michael: "Maybe Joan wanted me to help lighten you up a little. What's the fun in these missions if you always take things so seriously?"

Alice: "This is a life or death situation. There's no time to be joking around you idiot..."

Michael: -Sighs- "Whatever."

As Alice rubbed her head to feint off Michael's ignorance comments and himself looks away from her, a dark string of energy no bigger than a hair, comes to Vlad's backside and wraps around his bonds.  
The string pulls Vlad into the darkness, very slowly.

Blake and Joan cover ground together, keeping their eyes out for any suspicious activity. Their eyes glowing strange colors, like night vision goggles.

Joan: "See anything?"

Blake: "Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seems clear. Can't sense a thing. He may have been bluffing, but he did seem to let something slip."

Joan: "Oh yes, I heard him loud and clear. And the only He to fit the bill is-"

A young woman rushes at them as she screams at the top of her lungs, a branch in her arms and ready to strike. Blake quickly moves forward and disarms her.

Blake: "Hohohooold on there missy! We're not here to hurt you."

Woman: "A-Are they gone? Those fake bodyguards?"

Joan: "We've taken care of them ma'am." -Flashes badge- "We're from the base, heard there was a disturbance in the forest so we went out to investigate. Are you alone?"

Woman: "No, a few of my friends are missing…"

Blake: "We're here to take those thugs out, not help any civilians."

Woman: "E-Excuse me?"

Joan: "Don't scare her like that!" -Hands the woman a flashlight from her pouch- "Here, take this and go find your friends. I'm sure they're fine. And get out of this forest before daybreak. That's when all the bears will wake up and be active."

Woman: -Nods- "Thank you officer, I'll hurry home now!"

The woman runs off into the dark, frantic.

Joan: "You could have played the role much easier you know."

Blake: "Agh, sorry. That part slipped out. Won't happen again."

Joan: -Smiles gently- "Hmph, at least one of you boys listen."

Alice: "Joan!"

Alice skids to a stop behind them, catching her breath.

Joan: "What is it, Alice?"

Alice: "Vlad, he's-" -Gasps for breath- "Michael, ran after him-!"

Joan: "Alone?!"

Blake: "Always gotta babysit the bastard, let's go!"

Michael hops across the trees, looking for Vlad at every turn.

Michael: "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" -Bites lip, causing it to bleed- "I screwed up so badly, Joan won't let me stay on the team after this!"

He catches something out of the corner of his eye, a foot being carried away. He lands on a tree branch, launching himself to the sight so hard the tree branch snapped, causing him to tumble to the ground.

Michael: "Ow, son of a-!" -Presses against his forehead, feeling the blood stem off- "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

The light morning fog covers the ground at his feet, whisping up to him.

"You failed to catch him, do you really think you stand a chance of facing me again?"

Michael looks around for the voice, katana at the ready.

"Nothing you do will prepare yourself, or your new friends, from my revenge. You've got a debt to pay…"

Michael: -Grins- "I don't owe you jack shit. Especially after you take away my prize like that."

"I need him alive for now, or rather, my master does."

Michael: "Playing the waiting game, just like always, Leo."

Leo: -Laughs, his voice echoing through the forest- "Oh I love to play games, but I can't with you, so have some of my new toys for now!"

A skeletal hand reaches from underneath Michael, but he leaps up and grabs a tree branch as it tries to snag him.

Leo: "The undead I made for Vlad were just weak sauce, this will prove a little more spicy. I'll try and see you face to face next time!"

Michael: -Lands back on the ground- "Good, I hate having to wait on my date."

The skeletal hand pushes on the ground, a full body rising up. The size of a giant, a mud covered musket rifle in one hand, a soldier's cavalry sword in the other, this monstrous skeleton looked like he belonged in a troll's civil war.

Michael: "Really, Leo? Could have something a little bit more menacing than just a skeleton-"

The skeleton aims and fires the musket, with the power of a cannon blast it hits Michael, blowing him back, skating him into the mud.

Michael: -Eyes wide open- "I'm alive, right?" -Looks down at his chest, a burning musket ball lodged right at the chest piece of his armor- "I'd say I'm pretty damn alive."

As Michael rips the now useless chest piece off, the skeleton soldier jumps and slams down his sword at Michael, who rolls out of the way.  
The soldier tries to stab at him with his musket bayonet, but Michael intercepts it with his katana.

Michael: "Quick on the draw, aggressive…but still a bit weak."

Michael twirls, moving in and slashing the skeleton from the waist, cutting him into two.

The top half of the skeleton grabs onto Michael's back, going in to stab his sword into his shoulder.  
Michael tosses him forward, a boot catching the skull and crushing it.

Blake: "Did I miss any fun?"

Michael: -Shrugs- "Ya know, life or death situations. Usual thing."

Blake: "Ha! Alice's favorite."

Michael: "Yeah...yeah…" -Stumbles, collapsing against a tree trunk- "Oh boy I'm tired."

The sounds of clicking bones cling to their ears.

Blake: "Hopefully not too tired, we have a bit of company."

Michael: "You want to see who can kill the most? Winner buys breakfast."

Blake: "I think you just got shot, are you sure it won't be a bit tough?"

Michael: "Easier than if I was dead. Then it would be a real challenge."

Blake: "Fair enough bro."

The two battled against the oncoming horde of skeletons, carefully dodging and using each other's strengths to their benefits. Blake smashed skeletons to bits with his strengthening gauntlets, which could control wind patterns, turning the skeletons to dust. Michael moved with the speed of lightning, his katana carving into the bones like a hot knife through butter. His blade is heat-synced, the edge smelting hot. The hilt is accompanied with a handlebar, allowing him to rev the heat up, and increasing its power.

As day starts to break, the two warriors fell onto their backs, exhausted. The remaining skeletons burn up from the sunlight.

Michael: -Breathing hard- "seventeen, I counted, seventeen kills."

Blake: -Coughs- "Sixteen and a half. I crushed that one in the beginning. Oh, and seventeen and a half."

Michael: "Ahh screw off, I'm too poor to afford breakfast."

Blake: -Laughs- "I'll put it on your tab."

Joan: "Michael! Blake!"

Joan comes storming along the path with Alice by her side.

Blake: "Oh shoot!" -Stands up- "Michael, hurry!"

Michael: "Y-Yeah!" -Goes to stand up-

Joan smacks Michael across the face, pushing him back down.

Joan: "Who gave you permission to go off on your own!? I sure didn't. Alice sure didn't."

Michael: "I-I was just-!"

Joan: "You almost got killed because you rushed ahead and didn't wait for your teammates, you could have been seriously injured and-!"

Michael: "I was just trying to fix what I screwed up!"

Joan stood quiety, studying Michael and he picked himself up and stood stiffly.

Michael: "M-Ma'am."

Joan: -Sighs- "What have we learned from this?"

Michael: "To not argue with leading teammates, and that I should be more patient when it comes to taking orders, ma'am."

Joan: "What's not the textbook answer to that?"

Michael: "Actually listen to you guys for once? Maybe, possibly? I feel like I'm in the ballpark range with these guesses-"

Joan: "Alright alright, you got the picture." -Presses her palm against his forehead-

A strange aura flows from Joan's hand and onto Michael's head, recovering his wound.

Michael: -Face turning a shade of red- I-It's fine. I'll heal naturally.

Joan: "A bandage and some painkillers is certainly the hard way to go about this. It'll only take a second."

Alice: -Smirks- -Whispers to Blake- "He acts like he's under his mother's wing."

Blake: "Ch'yeah. Hehe."

Joan: "Blake, you're next. Where does it hurt?"

Blake: -Turning red- "I-I'm fine, don't worry about me!"

As the morning sun starts to rise upon them, Michael pulls out a long scarf from his jacket. A emerald green, decorated in shining patches.

Insert Title Card.

The Viridian Flame Chronicles


End file.
